Dancing with Death
by kirashadows
Summary: A new face has returned to the Fairy Tail Guild after several decades of being away. However, she returns to a Fairy Tail still fighting to retrieve back their original guild. Gray find's something odd about the newcomer and wants to find out the truth behind her and why she seems familiar. Sorry I'm terrible with Summaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The New but Old Guildmate

Gray sat at a table in the guild hall that was run down and sighed as he watched Natsu and Happy doing, well whatever they had decided to be the spectacle of the day. His eyebrow twitched as he watched them dance and sing on top the table. 'They're going to make a mess' He grumbled to himself before taking in the rest of the guild members watching and laughing at Natsu. Gray had to admit it felt nice being back at home with his guildmates after being stuck on Tenrou Island but the result of coming back and having not aged. Well he couldn't say he was too happy about their outcome. They were now stuck in an old falling apart guild hall, banned away from the hall they had built together. Gray heard a mug be kicked and before he could move he felt his shirt became soaked and he stood up growling. His eyes searched for the cause and quickly found it. Natsu, who was still dancing and kicking things around.

"Oi! Watch the hell you're doing flame brain!" He yelled and just as Natsu stopped and turned to snap at him the hall door opened. 'Everyone is here so why is the door opening?' Gray thought to himself as everyone's eyes searched the front of the hall. A cloaked figure stood in front of the open door.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu yelled jumping off the table only to be snatched by Lucy before he could try to attack the newcomer. The cloaked figure smiled slightly and removed the hood off their head to reveal long black hair with a silver streak, red eyes, and a youthful face. Gray took her in closer and took in her clothing. She was dressed in a silver cloak, a white blouse, black tights, and white boots to top off the look. She ignored Natsu however as her eyes turned to meet the old man, who seemed to be slightly shell shocked.

"Forgive my absence, Master. I've completed all five of the century quests as requested. I am glad to see you are well," She began as she moved closer to Makarov and dropped to her knees. "Please Master, do to me as you wish for being unable to return and keep the guild afloat and running while you were away. I failed my duty to you and the guild." She whispered. Everyone in the guild was silent. They couldn't believe their ears. The last they had heard of a century quest was when Gildarts had returned and had failed. As well as the mention of her being a plausible guild member that no one had a remembrance of. Gray couldn't remember the last time the guild was so quiet. He thought if someone dropped a pin everyone would be able to hear it. That is until Makarov began to laugh and laugh.

"Child stand, I am not going to punish you. You did not fail your guild or duty to us. You exceeded your duty and completed all five missions. You did more than I could have asked." He said cheerfully as the newcomer stood up with a bowed head. Everyone watched as she reached under her cloak and sat down a large heavy bag of money for the guild.

"Here is the reward I was given. I've already paid off my expenses and this is what is left for the guild. I...I need to go find-" She began before getting interrupted by Gildarts walking up to her, who had a look of disbelief on his face.

"Starlight?" He asked voice gruff. Gray rolled his eyes as he heard Cana groan and mumble something under her breath of the likes of don't tell me he slept with her too.

"Gildarts? Oh sweet Mavis it is you. The last I remember of seeing you was a little eight year old all teary eyed and hanging to my cloak. If I remember correctly begging me to not leave and promising to be a good boy and student." Starlight chuckled softly raising a hand and ruffling Gildarts hair.

"Well, you haven't changed much in your appearance, sensei." He mumbled looking down blushing softly.

"What can I say?" She laughed lightly, "I wish I could have stayed and taught you the rest in person but from what I hear you did just fine learning by yourself. Such a handsome man you turned out to be." She smiled lovingly and sighed. Gray watched as her shoulders drop and eyes becoming hazy, almost looking to be with sleep. Gildarts watched as his teacher swayed and collapsed but before she could fall to the ground he caught her.

"Of course those quests would have taken on a toll even for her." Makarov murmured. "Mira see to Starlight would you." He asked as he watched Gildarts take her to an area to rest away from all the other guild members and took out his pipe and lit it as he watched his guild become restless. Gray watched as everyone took in a breath as if ready to jump to questions. He had to admit he was curious himself on who the hell it was that could complete those quests and who knows in what time amount and to have taught Gildarts his magic and yet still look to be in her twenties. However one thing he was sure of was that she looked familiar to him. Of who he wasn't quite able to pinpoint. He also knew that things were bound to be interesting as everyone learned about their unknown guild member and spars taking place to see just how strong she was. 'This is going to be one big headache.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guild erupted with questions as Makarov sat on the bar in silence listening and sighed softly. "Quiet down." He yelled looking over the group. "She is a very trusted and valuable member of the guild. That is all I can say about her. If you have questions for Starlight you can ask her yourself when she has recovered. Do not strain her." He warned eyes narrowed before jumping down. "Now I have things to begin. It's official we are joining the games." He called out before leaving as he heard a collective groan and excited cheers.

Natsu plopped back in his seat and had a concentrating look on his face. Gray leaned away worried. Natsu thinking was never a good thing. Natsu turned to Wendy and Gajeel who was sitting next to Levy. "Did you guys catch her scent?" Natsu asked brows furrowed.

"No, I didn't get anything from her." Wendy said thoughtfully and Gajeel shook his head before grunting.

"So that's what you're getting at huh? She's able to conceal her scent even without being conscious. Wonder why that is." Gajeel hummed lowly before smirking. "Gehee guess it just means we get to go interrogate her. For all we know she could not be the real deal." Gajeel said cracking his knuckles.

"No that's not a smart thing to do Gajeel." Levy piped in shaking her head. "First we found out that she had completed five century quests. Then that she trained Gildarts so she must have a similar magic compared to him and lets be honest you guys can't even handle Gildarts yet. She also said she left him when he was eight so she completed those five century quests in about thirty years all together. She could knock you out within a two seconds flat." She mused as Gajeel huffed and sunk in his seat grumbling how he didn't care.

"I just don't understand why Gramps kept her a secret." Gray said finally and rubbed his neck lightly. Out of no where a hand slammed on the table in front of him making everyone jump slightly to only see Erza with starry eyes.

"Another strong women in our guild. He must have kept her secret so we could use her as a secret weapon." She exclaimed as everyone groaned softly at their star struck comrade. Gray merely shook his head.

"I don't know, but for whatever reason I want to find out." He mumbled before feeling a dark figure hovering near him. He glanced over to it to only feel his eyebrow twitch as he saw Juvia staring at him with a glare and arms crossed in front of her.

"Juvia has a new rival? Juvia will destroy her!" Juvia said before trying to scoot closer to Gray who quickly stood up and grabbed Natsu away from Lucy.

"Sorry but flame brain promised some training!" He yelled as they took off outside.

Starlight woke up slowly and groaned softly rubbing her forehead. "Mavis, how long did I sleep?" She mumbled softly looking at the rising sun. 'At least its a brand new day.' She thought softly.

"You were out for about a month." Gildarts said waking up and looking at her with bags under his eyes. She jumped slightly before smiling gently at him.

"You didn't have to stay at my side the entire time. Look at my little chick hovering over the hen. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" She chuckled softly, eyes sad as she took him in better this time. "I'm...sorry. I should have came back to help you when I received word of what your century quest was. So many things I should have done. It would have avoided so many things." She whispered looking down at her hands sitting on top of the blanket.

"You couldn't put yourself in multiple places at one time. Millions of lives were saved by you and I merely loss an arm and leg. I'm still here so don't worry." He smiled softly and took her hand gently in his. Starlight looked at up at him and nodded slightly. When she looked at him she couldn't help but remember the teary eyed little boy that had clung to her like a monkey trying to keep close to her no matter how hard she tried to remove him without hurting him. The way he had begged her to not leave. She squeezed his hand and reached up ruffling his hair like she used to and smiled brightly.

"I'm staying. I'm not going anywhere Gilly. So tell me of all that I have missed from being away and asleep." She asked softly, and listened to him talk to her about everything from when she had left to the very moment that lead to her being awake in this bed now. She had laughed genuinely. She had missed being home and she could breath easy knowing everyone was safe. She hummed softly as she was warned of the fairy tail power group and smiled. "Makarov must be pretty proud." She laughed before standing up from the bed and stretched her body. "I best get going or else I'll be late and you be safe on your next mission you hear me." She smiled happily before going to the guild hall where she was met with Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray stood in front of Makarov.

"You five have been selected to represent Fairy Tail in the games. However you will have a reserve member if anything is to happen. That will be Starlight." He said as they moved in uneasiness slightly.

"Don't worry, I will make sure we succeed if anything is to happen to any of you. I will be of course willing to answer any questions that I am able to." She smiled softly before seeing Makarov shake his head with a light chuckle and gave the group their uniforms and sent them on their way.

"How do you look so young?" Happy asked as they sat in the train with Natsu fighting his nausea.

"Happy!" Carla and Lucy exclaimed even though both of them were curious as well.

"I'm not completely sure. Something to do with a very foggy memory that is different every time that I can't completly piece it together." She admitted softly before looking out the window.

"What is your magic?" Gray asked eyeing her.

"You'll just have to wait and see. Master doesn't want me to reveal much at the games." She said not looking at him with a smirk on her lips, a slight change in her personality as she thought of her instructions as she became confident again.

"Then how are you any help to us?" He tsked.

"I'm still powerful Fullbuster, even without magic." She laughed and watched as the hills rolled by and the sunsetting before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Dream or Memory

Starlight look around as demons walked through towns, causing destruction, townspeople's bodies strewn everywhere. She could feel the tears running down her face as she began to run. She ran down the roads searching for someone. She couldn't remember who but she just knew she had to find them. Starlight took a sharp turn as a she about ran into one of the twisted demons who she could hear cackling.

"Why do you run away child? We mean you no harm." The sweet voice called out from the deformed demon and she felt her heart squeeze in fear. She couldn't breath as she ran holding her chest. She felt her legs shake as she kept pushing her body further. She knew she couldn't last much longer with running the way she was. Dodging and searching while trying to avoid obstacles and fights it was draining. Let alone she could feel blood dripping from her forehead, arms and side. Was it from an explosion? She couldn't remember. Only remembering to have gotten hurt.

As she turned the corner that led to the center of the town she stumbled as she tried to stop. Sliding on flesh and blood before falling down. She felt a strong pang of pain come from her leg as she landed. Gasping she sat up, trying to get her bearings back. She couldn't see anything as blood covered her vision and she cried out as her leg moved. She wiped the blood away from her eyes and took in the horror that had made her stop. A man was placed on the statue that was erected just for him. He was being stabbed and pinned by the statue's sculpted fire. He...was dear to her. That much she knew and felt tears slowly fall down her blood stained cheeks. She felt rage boil in her stomach as she kept staring at the body, unable to look away. The pain of loss was nothing compared to the rage she felt. She closed her eyes and hit the ground, wanting nothing more than to destroy whoever or what ever had done this to the man. She heard a crunch of a bone and her head snapped up and towards the noise. There stood a dark figure, the only she could see was a frown.

"Of everything I gave you, you rejected it. Why sweet Ellie?" The figure asked, having several voices call the name Ellie afterwards. Was that her name? No that couldn't be right. "I suppose I'll just have to give you this curse to share." The figure sighed before touching her shoulder and using some sort of power that crawled over her skin and burned her. She screamed and tried to thrash away as everything soon disappeared. "You will fulfill your destiny…" The figure's voice said distantly.

Starlight slammed awake sitting up and breathing heavily. She felt eyes on her and felt herself bristle before turning to the person staring at her only to see Gray. She relaxed slightly and ran a hand through her hair with a heavy sigh. She realized she was in a bed in one of the compartments on the train. 'He must have moved me in my sleep.' She thought to herself with a soft smile. "I apologize for waking you up…" She whispered softly as her body shook slightly remembering the pain.

"You seemed to have one hell of a dream. Everything okay?" He asked crossing his arms over his naked chest. 'Wait… where are his clothes?' She thought before shaking her head.

"Dream or memory I can never tell anymore." She whispered softly. "They used to not be this bad." She admitted quietly, picking at the edge of the sheet. She hated this feeling. Feeling so weak.

"Do you...want to talk about it?" Gray asked against his better judgement as Starlight shook her head no.

"No I'll be fine Gray." She said giving a forced reassuring smile. She took in the cabin again and frowned slightly as she realized she was sharing it with only Gray. "Where are the others?" She asked crossing her arms, eyes narrowing suspiciously at the male stripper.

"Natsu wanted to room with Lucy so Wendy and Erza roomed together. Believe me when I say we both didn't have much choice in the matter." He grumbled looking away before crawling back under his covers completely again. "We still have ten hours before we arrive so I suggest going back to sleep." He said drowsily before she watched as he fell asleep like a switch being turned off. She laid in her bed area and rubbed her eyes. She wasn't she if she could or wanted to go back to sleep. She rolled to her side as her gaze fell on the slow rise and fall of Gray's chest and smiled softly. 'He may seem like a rude ass, but he's still genuine.' She thought with a chuckle at her lips. The others she had grown to like and couldn't help but find humor how the group acted with each other. It left her with no doubt on why Makarov had left them in her care. They were strong, but these games...they were force to be wreckin with. With this group it would most likely prove a challenge. She closed her eyes finally with a sigh on her lips. They'd arrive to their destination soon enough and she'd watch as her guildmates fight for the pride of their guild.


End file.
